1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backpack with multiple connected airbags and, more particularly, to a backpack having multiple connected airbags and designed for use as a school bag or to be carried on the user's back while the user is hiking or travelling.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth of economy, people nowadays have attached more and more importance to recreation and the maintenance of health. Because of that, recreational activities such as travelling and hiking have become increasingly popular. During such activities, a backpack is typically used to carry personal belongings or related equipment, but carrying a backpack on the back for a long time can be a burden on not only the skin of the back but also the spine. It is also necessary for one who carries a backpack on the back to adjust their body posture frequently in response to topographical conditions. Therefore, comfort and stability are two major features to look for when choosing a backpack.
Some of the conventional backpacks have shown improvement in breathability, heat dissipation, and/or comfort. For example, a small number of large soft pads are provided on the rear side of a backpack at positions to be in contact with the user's back. These pads add to the user's comfort while the grooves between the pads facilitate ventilation as well as the dissipation of sweat and heat from the skin of the user's back. Nevertheless, the few pads, made generally of foam or like materials, form only a small number of grooves between them and put more weight on the backpack. In consequence, the intended ventilation and heat dissipation effects are limited, and the burden on the user's back is increased. Besides, the few but large pads tend to prevent the backpack from being adjusted in shape in accordance with the user's posture and movement, thus compromising the comfort and stability of the backpack.
To reduce the weight attributable to the pads, some backpacks use airbags instead of foam pads. While this alternative design does reduce the overall weight of the backpack, the airbags are still small in number but large in size such that the heat dissipation and ventilation problems remain. The airbags also fail to provide improvement in comfort and stability while the backpack user is moving.
It is therefore a pressing issue in the backpack industry to solve the aforesaid problems effectively.